Walking on Broken Glass
by Child of Galifrey
Summary: With the Curse broken, especially with the threats from Regina and Rumpelstiltskin looming, her family to protect and the Curse's effects to resolve - Emma wants some answers and the mysterious girl who pops up in the middle of town claiming to be from the future might just be able to give them... Snowing and Wooden Swan
1. Charmed

Emma opened her eyes. Henry was still safely wrapped in her arms where she had grabbed hold and turned her back to shield him from the advancing purple cloud. The first thing she checked was that he was breathing, that she could feel the rise and fall of his shoulders beneath her hands. She kissed the top of his head in reassurance. She was forgetting something...someone, someone crucial... "August" Henry looked up at her worried by his mother's tone.

"What's wrong with him Mom?"

It took Emma's frazzled brain a few seconds to register the new name he'd called her. Her lips curled into a half smile

"Nothing. Hopefully nothing. I broke the curse right?" she asked. Henry nodded encouragingly.

"Then nothing. We'll go get him." She grabbed a near screen and surrounded the bed, making it clear to Dr. Whale or whoever he was that they were not to be disturbed. As she helped her son dress she was aware how weak he was. She was tender with him as she helped him dress, babying him almost in the way she had missed in the past 10 years. Henry did his trousers himself but Emma helped on him with his socks, shoes, t-shirt and jacket. "There we go, honey" she practically whispered. But Henry heard her. Of course he did. He beamed up at her in that absurdly adorable way and Emma realised what an idiot she'd been. She had spent hours pondering how to make Henry happy, except by spending time with him, all the more difficult by Regina, who Emma realised in horror, was her step-grandmother. And humouring him about Operation Cobra, claiming him as her own in this simple way, using an endearment as well as proving herself the Hero, the Saviour, the Hope would have meant days with that smile. Bundling him into her Beetle it was clear he was in no shape to go running round Storybrooke, which was something Emma, as Sheriff and Saviour, desperately needed to do. Henry on the other hand, needed rest. Emma thought carefully. She couldn't leave him at her and Mary Ma-Snow White's apartment. At least, not alone. She knew she should find Mary-Snow White and James. Princess Snow White and Prince James Charming. Her parents. She cursed as she realised, embarrassment flooding her cheeks as she realised she was no longer Sheriff Emma Swan of Storybrooke, Maine. She was _Princess Emma Charming of The Enchanted Forest. _She cursed again softly, shaking her head, to clear it, to help her focus on the most important factors right now. Snow White and James. They were family, they had been family, they had trusted her even before the Curse had ended. And she loved and trusted them. They would be more than capable of keeping Henry safe and keeping Regina away. She just-she couldn't have that conversation. Not yet. She knew this was selfish of her. But she just couldn't do it. Her thoughts automatically went to the next person she would trust with Henry, despite everything. However, for all she knew he was lying inertly as a wooden man where she had left him in room 2 of Granny's B&B. Then she had the answer. Of course. _Granny. _Ruby – Red – she corrected herself and Granny were perfect. Especially if Red could transform into a wolf again. If. Part of her brain reminded Emma that if that were possible they needed to make sure Red had her Cloak and that she had her wits about her. But then again, Emma reasoned with herself. It was the middle of the day. Any danger from that potentially reactivated part of Red's personality was pretty slim right now. Emma had also briefly considered Ashley and Sean. _Cinderella and Thomas._ But she had no idea where they were. Whereas she knew Red could kick ass, Granny was good with a gun and she could kill 2 birds with 1 stone by dropping Henry off in their care and getting to August. Emma drove extremely carefully. Whatever that purple cloud had been it had definitely altered things. Shaken the very foundations of the towns. The tarmac of the road was cracked, vehicles had caught fire where gas tanks had exploded due to the force of the cloud. Paving slabs were loose and some of the houses along the street looked unsafe and some of the porches had even collapsed. She pulled in beside the Diner, which miraculously was still in one piece and half carried Henry inside. Red and Granny were busy helping various people, obviously shocked by the destruction of the town and the remembrance of a whole other life. They and the Mother Sup-Blue Fairy was it? Were handing out blankets and endless hot drinks. Red spotted Emma and Henry first. She dumped her tray on the counter and started towards them "Emma!" she went to hug the Princess but said Royal Highness put her son in the way of their embrace. All the congratulations, the hugs, Emma would welcome them but later. When she could see straight again. "Hi. Look Ruby...Red, sorry, I need you to take care of Henry while I help August and make sure everyone's okay. I know your swamped but I wouldn't ask unless-"

"What about your parents? Snow and James would love to take care of Henry – they were in here earlier, asking if Granny or I had heard from the hospital- make sure you're both alright – they're desperate for news, to talk to you, to him, they can't wait to get to know their grandson properly. To know you. And more than anything else to apologise."

"I can't" Emma shook her head fiercely at the whole idea "I just...not right now, okay Red? I need you, I trust you to do this. To keep him safe just in case anything happens." she leaned closer "In case Regina does something desperate"

Comprehension dawned in Red's eyes. "Of course" she agreed before beaming at Henry "I'll look after him, tell him about my adventures with his grandmother!"

"Really?" Henry asked, his eyes bright with anticipation

"You bet" she grinned as she she lifted the counter to admit them. "I'll only be in the B&B if you need me Red!" Emma called back over her shoulder "Then I'll come straight back for him, I promise"

The door to August's room was ajar, just as she had left it. Peeking hopefully around it to the bed, her face fell. August was still lying there, still a wooden puppet man. Entering the room properly she went to sit beside him and once again laid her hand on his. After a few minutes, she managed to find her voice "Well, August, I did it. I broke the curse. It wasn't just believing, that wasn't enough. It was true love's kiss." she gave a short laugh, blinking through the tears that had started to form. "You were right. You and Henry both. And that book. I never asked, did you write it?" God, a man's lying here, in cursed death and I'm bloody babbling.

_Cursed death... _

That was it! There was more than one curse at work here and if she'd broken the mother of all curses, she could break this one too.

_True love's kiss can break any curse. _

Turning back to August's frozen form, she gently pressed her lips to his carved ones. She pulled back, waiting for the wood to turn back to flesh. Nothing. "Come on" she said quietly, stroking the back of his wooden hand.

Nothing. Maybe it was the purple cloud's doing she thought angrily, before another thought became apparent, _or maybe we were never meant to be. _

She pulled herself up off the bed and left, unable to bear looking back. She couldn't let her emotions at losing August overtake her. She swallowed back the grief. Now was not the time. Right now she had to tango with Madame Mayor, Regina, the Evil Queen herself. Right now, she wanted answers.

August stumbled out into the street, searching the pavement for the woman who had left a trace of cinnamon on his lips. She was walking, slowly, with her son, back up the street to the apartment she shared with her mother. "Emma! Emma, wait" he called after her, just as he had in the forest where they'd come through into this world. What Emma Swan hadn't known was that August was already slowly coming back to life. The magic in that engulfing purple cloud had seen to that; healing and replacing solid wood with flesh and blood. However, it had remained hidden underneath his long black jeans, boots and well worn leather jacket. True love's kiss, however, sped the process right up.

She turned slowly, and even at this distance he could make out the unchecked tears coursing down her face. Henry spun also and despite his height, was the first to spot August amongst the dazed people wandering through the town as their memories returned. He didn't say anything but beamed and tugged at his mother's hand, pointing. She followed his finger, and when her eyes finally came to rest on August, she stared for a few seconds, taking it in. "August!" she shouted, releasing Henry's hand, forgetting everything; the threat of Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, seeing only him and sprinting towards him. He caught her up in his arms and they stood together, holding each other, breathing each other in, eyes probing faces. Emma pulled back and touched August's cheek, "I thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

"For a minute there you kinda did"

She kissed him then and he kissed her back, not caring that Henry was right beside them, having hurried after his mother watching them making out, not bothering to see that Snow White and James were just across the street. They thought only of each other, of how they had found each other, of how close they had come to truly losing everything; their parents, Henry, each other - without even admitting how they really felt.

"I love you"

Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us. But I knew you would" he answered, grinning, before adding "I love you too"

"Hey!" chipped in Henry from beside them. "And we love you too" Emma told him, pulling her son into their hug.

Snow White and James stared at the spectacle from the middle of the street where they were still entwined in their own lovers embrace. "Emma" they said together. They both started towards the three but James felt a tugging on his hand as Snow fell back. "What is it?"

"Look at them. They're a family"

And she was right. So like a mother, husband and son - reuniting, the three of them there, joyful, Emma with one hand still pressed to August's stubbly cheek, the other arm around Henry, whilst August had one arm round his love and the other rested a hand on Henry's shoulder. The puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. Anyone who saw them at that moment in time would immediately guess they were a family. And somehow, these 3 strangers, who had come to Storybrooke years apart were exactly that.

"**Our** family" James reminded Snow "Our daughter, our grandson, our daughter's true love"

She smiled back, beaming at the prospect of reunion. That was until the three of them promptly took off up the street.

Whilst Snow and James had been sharing their epiphany, August had been congratulating Emma "You did it! You broke the curse!" he gave her a quick kiss.

"I helped" chimed in Henry

"You sure did, Henry. _You_ are one smart Kid"

"Now everyone remembers. But why didn't that take us back?"

"Dunno. We'll just have to- everyone remembers?"

"Yeah"

"I have to go find my father."

"Gepetto. But who- Marco. Marco is Gepetto. I should've realised that" Emma chided herself

"Don't beat yourself up about it Emma. And, speaking of parents...yours are right across the street"

Emma couldn't look round, she just couldn't handle that reunion right now. Her best friend, her room-mate and her married boyfriend were now her parents. She didn't dispute the fact, she had remembered everything the second she'd believed in the magic, but the shift in the relationship was too big after such a day. She couldn't believe this, after all that time in care, dreaming of her parents,wondering _why_ they'd left her, _where_ they did, _wanting_ to be with them more than anything...she was chickening out? Typical.

"You just need time" August told her gently, guessing her thoughts.

"Haven't I had time? All this time with you, Henry, Jefferson telling me the truth over and over again?"

"You need time to process what you've accepted. It changes everything"

"I already thought of them as family. Speaking of family, do you want me there when you meet Geppetto again?"

August smiled at the pair of them "Yeah. Come on" and they hurdled off, Emma holding onto August and Henry as they raced away.

When August entered the workshop he could see Gepetto sitting on his stool at his bench as always. However now, he was sitting, hunched with his head in his hands. It was probably the overload of a whole other life coming back to him. August didn't look back to where Emma and Henry tactfully waited for him. Nor did he want to alarm Gepetto. He very quietly leaned across the bench and waited until Gepetto realised someone else was there.

Looking up, Gepetto started "Ah! August, my boy, you startled me"

August tried to keep the look of concern in place despite his disappointment that his father had failed to recognise him. He knew he was no longer a 7 year old boy but he had hoped that somehow, Gepetto would know his son.

"Are you alright Marco?" he asked, maintaining the pretence against every impulse. It would be better for his father, if he recognised Pinocchio in his own time.

"My boy, my name isn't Marco. Not any more. I-" he paused as the next onslaught of memories came to him "My boy!" but it wasn't the joyful exclamation August had hoped for, it was filled with a distressed anguish. "I must go - I must find my son, my little boy, I must-" he had got up at this point and was staring at the object August had in his hands that he had just reached down from an overhead shelf. The wooden whale.

"My boy carved that for me. As a memento you know. It's name, the whale's name, was Monstro."

"I know" August told him softly.

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. I remember...father"

Gepetto looked from the carved whale in August's hands to the grown man's face. The mature face, the stubbled chin. Black hair. But those eyes, those blue eyes so full of worry over doing wrong, of disappointing as they had often been were exactly as he remembered them

"Pinnochio?" the hope he hardly dared to allow himself to recognise betraying his true feelings of longing

"Hello Dad"

Gepetto grabbed hold of his long lost 35 year old son and held him tightly, half weeping, half laughing.

"You did it! My son! My wonderful, wonderful boy!"

"Emma did it. Emma and Henry" August told him quietly, refusing the praise he did not deserve.

"But you helped" Gepetto insisted

"I broke my promise to you. I'm so sorry father"

"Not really, my boy, if you had truly broken your promise you would never have returned to help the Princess. And I meant what I said when you came back to me that day. The fact that you realise your mistake and attempted to make up for it...that is enough for me. I am so proud of you my boy, my Pinnochio. The Protector." He quite liked that; Pinnochio the Protector of Emma the Saviour, the Hope. But all he said was:

"I kinda go by August now, remember?"

They all squeezed into Emma's bug but August could tell Henry just wasn't up to running round Storybrooke all day. The poor kid at least needed a nap to get some strength back. He quietly mentioned this to Emma who gave a curt nod, glad of his agreement not taking her eyes off the damaged road. "Can you take care of him for me? Just till I get Ma- Snow White and James back to the apartment." She couldn't bring herself to call them Mom and Dad just yet. She would. In time. Maybe. Just...not yet. She dropped the pair of them off, despite Henry's protests before she and Gepetto headed back to the Diner to rally the townsfolk. Even her parents.

Once August had convinced Henry to take a nap, he had to dash to answer the phone to avoid the risk of disturbing the sleeping boy. "Hello" he hissed

"Hello? Whose this?"

"It's August. August Booth." he used his pseudonym just in case. In any case, he preferred it. He had chosen it after all. "Who're you?"

"Ar- Jiminy Cricket." there came a nervous laugh as if he was anticipating the Stranger's response to this but his next words surprised August all the more. "Henry was right after all. And who are you, August, back home?"

He grinned at the sound of his old friend on the phone, anticipating his response.

"Pinnochio"

The enthusiasm this name pronounced made August laugh "Hello, Jiminy. Look – we can catch up later, what did you need? I'm just watching Henry"

"Where's Emma?"

"At the Diner."

"Good, I'm on my way now. Oh – Red's on her way over with some hot chocolate for Henry and to help keep watch by the way"

August thanked Jiminy and sat waiting for Red. Of course Emma would want the wolf protecting her son as well. Gave him a good excuse to skedaddle as well. When she turned up, he opened the door, grabbed his jacket and announced he would go help Emma, running out the door before she could protest.

Running out into the street for the second time that day, August could see a girl appear out of nowhere in the middle of the road right in front of him. Literally. Mid air. But August's more logic side countered, magic here is unpredictable. _Hold on...Ella?_

The girl stumbled. August reached out and caught her arm to steady her. She took a deep ragged breath like she was resurfacing from a pool and opened her eyes, looking up at August. She gasped. "August" she breathed flinging her arms around his neck. He caught her, and it took a few seconds to realise what she'd called him.  
He disentangled himself from her embrace and examined her face. Nope, he didn't recognise this girl from his travels over the last 28 years. Holding her at arms length he said  
"I don't mean to be rude, but you know me and well, I'm sorry but I don't know you."  
"Oh." she looked put out for a second then she relaxed as if something had dawned on her Well I mean you do. I mean you've met me. But I'm older than I am as you know me now. In this time"

"Wait, what?"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this...wait. What's the date?"

"30th September"

"Year?"

"Erm...2012?" he replied wondering just how drunk this girl was.

"Thank God! I'm in time!" She gave him the eyeball again. "August, trust me, I'm not drunk. You'll know when I'm drunk. I start singing _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_." she gave a half smile he found rather endearing " ironically enough." she added with laughter in her voice, at some private joke. She turned, scanning the damaged streets.  
"So who are you then?"  
"Mmmph? Oh er – Alexandra." She turned back to face him then, apprehensively. Expectantly.

August wondered why this would be significant. Enchanted Forest significant? "The only person I know called that is Ella's little girl" he announced, wondering if that's what she was getting at.  
" Yes. Me. I am Alexandra, daughter of Ella and Thomas." She beamed at him, glad he'd caught on so quickly, nodding feverishly.  
"Cinderella and Thomas' little girl?" he grinned looking at the 20 something year old. Of course, who else could she be?She looked like a young Cinderella was there in her pale ash blonde hair, which curled in tendrils reminiscent of Emma oddly enough and sky blue eyes and willowy figure whilst Thomas also had a place in her chin, and weirdly her eyes; the combination of his stormy grey to Ella's clear sky blue had produced what August recognised as central heterchromia – where her irises were generally 1 colour; namely blue but closer to the iris it melted into pale gold. Yet another strange and probably useless fact August had picked up during his stay in this foreign land. The overall effect was striking. But her eyes were full of a steely determination; she was totally ignorant of any natural beauty she might possess. Then he frowned. "What're you doing...y'know here?"

"I'm here to fix things."

"Emma fixed things. They're back aren't they? Aware, I mean. So what the hell are you doing, y'know in what I'm assuming is the wrong timeline for you?"

"Because Henry was right when Emma asked what that purple cloud was that enveloped the town when True Love returned to Storybrooke."

"What did he say it was?" August asked, annoyed that he had been unconcious during such a crucial turning point.

"Something Bad. And when your 10 'something bad' means 'total devastation'. I was sent back to stop it. Rumpelstiltskin inserted a clause into that curse as he does every contract. He created that curse for Regina"

"And he helped break it, if your from the future you should know this."

"Yeah but he created it to find Baelfire, which as far as I'm aware he didn't succeed in doing. He'll want to go back. But on his terms, that's why he broke the curse because he was trapped in that town because Regina enacted the curse, we were there on her terms. This time, it will be him in control. His terms. So, we're still screwed August."

August swore. "I have to get to the Diner"

"I'll come with you. Look, don't tell anyone who I am alright? Not yet at least. There are more important things to get on with"

She grabbed his hand and started off up to the Diner but not before August could ask why she had told him who she really was.

"Well..." she seemed put out. Like she wanted to tell him without telling him and it made her flustered "because it's you" Shaking her head disbelievingly at what she had just said, she pulled him off up the street.


	2. Skating on Glass

**Skating on glass**

Stepping into the Diner, August was greeted by a roomful of stares. Granny, who had been assisting a fairy, who his father had told him was called Nova, in handing out drinks, nodded her head towards the conjoining door which lead onto the B&B. The War Council must be having a meeting in the communal dining room whilst the Diner was still being used as a Refuge centre. He smiled his thanks at Granny as she said something to Nova and went to hold the door for him. Her smile suddenly dissolved into puzzlement. August felt a slim, bony hand entwine its long artistic fingers in his. _Oh. Of course. _He'd forgotten all about Alexandra behind him. He smiled again reassuringly at Granny and inclined his head at the door as they went to meet her. "Shall we?" he asked softly. She looked like she was about to protest but just like with her granddaughter 10 minutes earlier, August strode past tugging Alexandra behind him. The Council were, as he presumed already in session in the B&B's communal dining room. Granny took her recently vacated seat. Emma, Snow, James, Grumpy, Jiminy, Granny, Gepetto, Thomas and Ella. They greeted him warmly, calling him August as per his father's instructions before their eyes fell upon his young lady companion. Instinctively, August looked down at her and saw that although her face was white in shock she was controlling it well. August followed the object of her gaze and the cause of her shock; Ella bouncing her baby daughter on her knee. "August" Emma's eyes never left Alexandra's face as he half dragged the girl into the room "Whose this?"

"Erm...this is" he was hesitant to lie, especially to Emma, especially now magic had returned. Then he had it "This is Saskia" he announced to the cautious room. There! The Russian derivative of Alexandra. Not telling them who she was without lying. He glanced down again at Alexandra. He started because those unsettling eyes were now upturned to his and she wasn't just smiling, she was beaming. James stood up, one hand resting on his wife's. "Who the hell are you?" Saskia stepped away from August; confidence returned, though Emma thought it strange that although her brilliant blue eyes swept the company before her, she would **not **look at Ella or Thomas. Every time she reached their end of the table, her head snapped back around to focus on Snow and James instead. Stranger still, she first bowed to Ella and Thomas, avoiding their questioning eyes before turning to her own parents and saying in clear, calm voice "Your Majesties, I am Saskia and I've come from the future to warn you". Emma trained her gaze on August, questioningly but he merely shrugged, keeping his face carefully blank.

"You're not Grace are you? From the future" asked Emma curiously, plucking one of the few other children's names that she knew out of her memory. Jefferson, who had also been invited to take part in the Council started at the mention of his daughter's name and stared wide eyed at her as did Grace, who was sitting on her father's lap. She turned to her mother, who as the schoolteacher would probably have a good chance of recognising a former pupil. Snow turned her gaze on Saskia. "No" came two voices; Jefferson agreeing with the Princess. "It's not her". Alexandra gave a small smile – of all the people to guess she wouldn't have thought Emma would choose that name. Where Grace's hair was pale brown, Alexandra's was a natural, bright, ash blonde. "Who I am isn't important. What I have to tell you about what will happen, is."

Saskia had their attention now and she knew it. She had been terribly nervous that the Council members might recognise her, as August had appeared to but so far she was safe. Even her own parents looked oblivious. She didn't want to have to reveal who she was unless it was absolutely necessary. So far, so good. "Regina is not the only one you need to watch. Her love for Henry, her hatred of your family make her extremely dangerous but Rumpelstiltskin is the one who released magic into this world. It's what was in the egg he had Emma retrieve from the belly of Maleficent. The one, if I'm not mistaken" and from her tone it was obvious she knew she wasn't "that he had You Majesty" she gestured respectfully at James "place inside her back in the Enchanted Forest" Emma turned to face her parents looking for confirmation, finding herself wishing she could remember her parents story more exactly from Henry's book. Snow leaned forward and nodded at her daughter. "And magic here is..." she gave a slight chuckle "unpredictable. It's a miracle I ended up in the right time period. Now" she strode forward, leaning on the table whilst gesturing, behind her back for August to take what must have been Red's seat in-between Snow and Emma. "We need to put Regina somewhere secure. Somewhere she can't get to Henry." Snow squeezed her husband's hand and latched onto her daughter's jacket as she sensed them both bristle at this strange girl's seizing of control as well as her casual familiarity with Henry. "Who put you in charge?" Emma asked. Obviously, if she was from the future, there was more than a slim chance that she did know Henry and know what to do but Emma and James didn't see that. However, August and Ella did. "James, Emma, if she is from the future then she can help us. She came to us first didn't she? Instead of Regina. If you don't think her advice makes sense, by all means disregard it. But shouldn't she at least be given the chance to speak?" Ella advised logically. August nodded before addressing Emma, stroking her fingers "Sweetheart, believe me on this. She can help"

"Believe you? You're skating on thin ice as it is, mister" she shot back. But she was smiling.

Emma and James nodded curtly at the stranger and sat, their eyes not leaving the young lady's face. "Thanks August. Thank you, Your Majesty" Saskia thanked her softly, her eyes flickering up to the Princess' face. Alexandra couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face which Ella returned wholeheartedly, _there was just something about her... surely the others could see it?_

"As for Rumpelstiltskin, I say we pull him in somewhere neutral and question him. Where he thinks Baelfire is, why he had to condemn us all to a life here, why we can't get home"

"I'm sorry...Baelfire?" Emma interrupted her again.

"His son. His son who fled to this world without magic so that he could still have a father. One not consumed by power. You have read Henry's book right?" Saskia shot backannoyed at the constant interruption. Everyone looked at her like she was mad at speaking like that, not only to the Saviour, the Hope but to a Princess. August frowned. The only reason he wasn't staring open mouthed at her insult was because he knew. She could speak to Emma like that because for one – Emma liked a bit of attitude, a bit of spunk, that's why she liked August, how she got along so easily with Henry, she could respect someone who wouldn't take any crap. And two – she was a Princess as well. Princess Alexandra, daughter of Prince Thomas and Princess Ella, granddaughter of the King. As far as talking back to the royals in the room was concerned, it was a level playing field. Alexandra continued regardless. "He created the Curse because there were no more magic beans, no other way to travel to this world. Why he had to rip apart our world and destroy countless lives to do so is beyond me but one thing is clear. If our world still exists" August noticed how blank her face was here, not giving even him any hints as to whether this was the case or not "then how we get back and if it doesn't...is that clear to everyone? Ask the Blue Fairy, she'll tell you the exact same thing"

All eyes were now on the Blue Fairy who was looking intensely uncomfortable. "Is this true?" asked Gepetto. "After all the good you have done, for us all; for me, for my boy, for Jiminy, it was you who told him how to destroy all our happy endings?"

"It...it was an accident, I assure you!" she protested defensively, before adding "And what of you Gepetto, sending Pinnocchio – August, sorry, through the Wardrobe before the Princess. Having me lie to Snow White and James that only one could go through the wardrobe. You said he would protect her and then he abandoned her to the foster system!"

August, Emma and Alexandra couldn't help flinching as they heard James draw his sword.


	3. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**Tick-Tock Goes the Clock**

**Hello everyone! May I just say a huge THANK YOU for your enthusiasm and love for this story, I didn't think anyone would read this but you have proven me wrong and given me the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. That this is actually a good story and my Once ideas are actually decent. I tried to get this up asap but I was annoyed that the other chapters were so short when I have so much to say but I have University work to do! But I will try! Thank you again for your love and please do review (even to just say you liked it since when I get the e-mail telling me I've got a review it's like a christmas present) Anyway, sorry, here you go!**

"You did _what_?" asked Snow, her voice searing through the silence of the room. She was on her feet now as well as James and both were turned to Gepetto, waiting for a damn good explanation. They would have words with The Blue Fairy later, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin could wait because right now all they wanted was the man who had separated them, not only from each other but from their only, newborn child, their little girl, for 28 long years.

"It's alright Dav-James. It's alright. I don't care what he did. We don't have time for this anyway" Emma interrupted before the situation could escalate any further. It was true, she didn't have time for dissension in the ranks. She needed her friends, her family, the town, together on this one.

"Emma" James turned to his daughter, the effort of restraining his anger evident on his face. "His actions" he pointed the sword straight at Gepetto's face "are the reason you had to grow up without us. Without even your own mother"

"I did it for my boy. To save him from the Curse as you saved Emma. To save us all" Gepetto said these words quietly. For although they wouldn't spare him his friends anger and grief, they were true and he had no shame in it for it was done out of love.

Emma's gaze fell upon Saskia, wondering if she remembered this argument the first time it happened. She jumped a little when she saw how the girl's eyes were fixed on her face intensely, as if waiting for her to notice. But there was something else, something more, something she wanted to tell her. Moving around the table, almost in a trance she was so unaware of what she was doing, Emma came to stand beside Saskia who said very, very quietly, so that only she could hear, despite the others leaning eagerly forward:

"_Never underestimate someone whose acting for their child"_

And then Emma understood. Rumpelstiltskin creating this Curse, condemning them all to a life in this world to find his son, Baelfire, Jefferson, who first tried to help her, then tried to poison her to be with Grace, Cinderella and Thomas risking everything to save Alexandra, her own parents placing her in that wardrobe alone, her own action of giving up her beautiful baby boy. Gepetto lying for Pinnocchio.

"Leave Gepetto alone" she instructed abruptly.

"I know what he did was wrong but this isn't about me, it's about _him." _she continued gesturing to August, who was also on his feet, ready to defend his father as well as apologise for his own failures. Both men looked at Emma genuinely surprised.

"If he hadn't helped August like that, he might turned back into a puppet the moment we arrived here. Forever. No magic, even my breaking the Curse might not have cured him. And we never would have met. 'Magic here is unpredictable', remember?" she said passionately, even going so far as to quote Saskia, who was watching the exchange carefully, glad to see Emma had understood her words. She was glad to get the dispute settled quickly. They did not have time for this! _Tick Tock Goes the Clock..._

"Your right, sweetheart. Of course, your right." Emma looked up in shock at the endearment and the way it had tripped so readily off of James' tongue.

"Now" she began before suddenly pausing. She looked at Saskia as if waiting for her to interrupt and take charge again. Saskia caught her eye and smiled before saying "By all means Emma. I'm only here to warn and advise. Your smart. You know what needs to be done"

_Yeah, exactly what you said before. _

"I want answers" Snow looked like she was going to interrupt. Emma didn't let her, she just ploughed straight on "And I know just the imp who has them" before taking August's hand and striding out of the meeting leaving the others no choice but to follow behind her. She did however hear James say darkly to Gepetto and The Blue Fairy, "We'll speak to you later"

The townsfolk in the Diner quickly realised what was happening and joined the crowd. Not everyone was there though, Snow noticed. She turned to ask Grumpy who whispered that a lot of them had already gone after Regina. Snow promptly whispered this to James, who told Emma, worriedly. Emma's stride faltered – the townsfolk were upset, they would be an angry mob ready to kill Regina for her crimes. Emma wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't let that happen. Or, she rationalised, _I __shouldn't __let that happen. _

Despite everything Regina had done to her and her family, Regina was unfortunately part of the family. _She's...she's my step-grandmother,_ Emma realised with a disgusted horror. And what would Henry think if Emma let his adoptive mother be killed? Or even worse, if Emma herself had to do it, to send them home. "We need to get to her as soon as possible" she saw her father's questioning face "Weare**not** murderers."

Halfway down the street everyone had to stop because Henry had come hurtling down the stairs, out of Emma and Snow White's apartment closely followed by Red. "Henry!" cried Emma happily as did August, Snow, James and strangely; Saskia. August looked at her questioningly but she managed to shrug it off distractedly, her gaze focused on the young boy in front of them, shocked or at the very least bewildered. And...could that be a tear?

"I'm sorry Emma, I couldn't stop him" Red apologised.

"S'okay Red. I'd rather have him with me" said Emma, smiling down at her son, who looked better for whatever rest he had had. Due to the current change of plan however, this was not strictly true. She was now extremely worried how Henry would react when she put Regina in a cell. She took his hand and the group continued up the street. Emma refused to talk to her parents. She dearly wanted to corner Future Girl, Saskia though. It wasn't that she was lying but it was the fact that she refused to say who she was. She wasn't a random grown up kid from the school. She was important . And she _knew _everyone, even Henry. She could tell her parents were itching to break the uneasy silence, especially since the reunion but she couldn't go there. Not yet. Let alone call them 'Mom and Dad'. Finding out that Henry was right about the Curse, that her parents were not only a Prince and Princess but fairytale ones at that. Her head was still spinning.

When she had arrived back at the Diner, Granny had come over from her task of bandaging some of the smaller injuries inflicted when the Curse ripped through Storybrooke. Emma couldn't stop the lovely lady hugging her hard, thanking her and pressing a warm mug of hot chocolate 'just the way you like it. Your parents and the rest of the War Council are through in the communal dining room of the B&B, Your Highness"

She had thanked Granny bewilderedly and headed on through. Your Highness. Princess Emma. Nope, this was all way too weird. Most of the Council members, once they'd seen her had bowed immediately before gabbling their thanks and hugging her hard. Snow White and James had waited until last. Snow was slightly put out that they had been denied a more private reunion when Emma, Henry and August had disappeared amid the chaos. But she couldn't help beaming at her daughter "Emma, we're so proud of you"

Emma had watched Mary Margaret – Snow White and David – no, James stand up to greet her, beaming from ear to ear. The stood in front of her, holding hands. Her best friends. But, in a way (that she wouldn't admit for quite some time), it wasn't strange at all. Because they looked different. The doubt that was often in Snow White's eyes had gone, replaced by a happy confidence in herself, she held herself with an easiness, like a true Princess. The guilt that almost constantly clouded James' eyes, because he had married one woman and was passionately in love with another had been eradicated by the knowledge of the Curse and the fact that in truth, his love and his wife were the same. Her parents. Snow opened her arms to her. It was quite normal for the two to hug, especially as their friendship had grown, but that was as friends. Not mother and daughter.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. Her parents. At last. She stepped into Snow's arms but the minute she did, she wished she hadn't. She had known this woman, had hugged her as Mary Margaret Blanchard and now this was Snow White. Totally different. But it still felt the same. This should have reassured her but it didn't. She stiffened and when released had swiftly found her seat before James could claim her.

"Is there anything that you want to ask us" came Snow's voice tentatively "You must have questions"

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross me? And what did he do to this town?" Emma replied, her determined focus making her voice a little harsher than she meant it Snow looked at Charming, wondering if and then finally deciding to push on

"Shouldn't we be talking about..._**it **_first?" James looked anxiously at the two women's faces, desperate to know.

Emma on the other hand, got the wrong end of the stick. _It?_ It usually only meant one thing. They had had this talk back at one of the foster homes 'the birds and the bees'. And anyway, wasn't Henry resounding proof of, well..._it?_

"What?" Emma looked at her, genuinely curious.

"Us" _Oh. Okay. _"Your life. Everything!" Snow said giving an enthusiastic giggle. The response she got was less so. "Can we do everything maybe later? With a glass of wine. Possibly several bottles"

James couldn't help himself, he was fighting the urge even as he spoke to run in front of Emma, grab her by the shoulders and _make _her stop "I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us"

"And we don't wanna push but we have waited for this moment for _so_ long" Snow gabbled.

"Yeah and _so have I!_" Emma snapped, turning to face them finally, "I've thought about this moment my entire life, I've imagined who you might be" she looked into her father's face. Guilt and sorrow were written all over it at the pain in her voice. "Of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being..." she let her voice trail away, the implications clear. _My parents __**actually being**_ _fairy tale royalty. _That dream, if it had ever existed in some corner of her brain had died pretty quickly. "I just gotta have time" she said distastefully "that's all."

She could see 108 Mifflin Street now. Her gripped tightened round Henry's hand as she saw the impressive mob of residents locked in a confrontation with Regina outside on the porch. Dr. Whale, whoever the hell he really was, had her pinned against one of the supporting columns. And from the look of things, it was about to get ugly.


	4. The Storm and the Teacup

**The Storm and the Teacup**

**Hello again! Thank you for all the love for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bit of Rumbelle here because I haven't really focused on them but in the next chapter we'll be back to Emma, Henry and the gang as well as whatever Alexandra's doing here! Also, just curious, did anyone spot the line from Disney's _Hercules_ in the last chapter? I'd love to know. Enjoy xx  
**

"Hey!" yelled Emma, making the mob turn. She dashed up the steps with Henry, closely flanked by James, Snow, August and Saskia. She pulled Dr. Whale off of Regina "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

"Teaching this witch a lesson" he answered coolly "We're all grateful to you Emma but you have to understand, she destroyed our lives, ripped our happy endings from us all because her mother destroyed hers"

Emma looked at him hard, before prising his fingers off Regina's jacket. "Thank you" Regina said with a chilly gratefulness. Then she spotted her son at Emma's elbow "_Henry!"_ her arms went out automatically. Another set of hands claimed him first. Snow White's arms wrapped around Henry's shoulders from behind. A reminder of who he belonged to. Biologically at least. Regina's arms dropped to her sides. She would never hurt Henry, when would they see that?

The thing is; as Alexandra knew all too well. They did see that. But they also knew what Regina had done to their family as well as what she would do to them once she got Henry away from them. And they had all separately, silently, made a vow to never be parted like that again. Regina smiled coldly, unafraid. She did, after all, have a plan.

Whatever was wrong with her magic would soon be remedied and Emma had foolishly bought her that time. Time to grow strong enough to kill Emma and her parents so Regina could take back her son.

"Get inside the house" Emma growled, emphasising each word, with the same tone, the same ferocity as when she had believed in magic and remembered the truth and the atrocity of Regina's crime, when she had pinned Regina in the supply cupboard. Regina, hating herself for the fear she felt as she looked into Emma's eyes, scurried to do as she ordered.

As soon as the door was closed, Emma looked round at all the angry faces of the townsfolk. "Look, I get it. I do. But we can't kill her. We're better than that, better than her. You said that I should understand well I do. Better than anyone. I never even had a chance at happily ever after or true love or any of that. My whole life I've been alone. And now, I've got my family back, found my true love and, if you believe in me at all. Just a little. Believe me when I say this: I will get us home safe. I will, whatever it takes, I'll do it. But the only way I can start is by questioning _her_."

For one scary moment, Alexandra thought Emma meant her, but then she saw Emma's finger pointed dismissively at Regina's front door. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"And that is why we need her alive" Everyone gazed up at Emma for a long moment before moving away, the blood lust fading as they realised what she was asking of them made a good deal of sense.

"And **now, **for Gold" Emma tripped lightly down the steps and asked her father to go get Regina so she could be escorted to the station.

Regina sat at her dining room table, clutching the book Rumpelstiltskin had given her all those years ago. Her first spell book. The tool by which she had learned to yield magic. She had tried to deal with those fools out there and her magic had, for the first time in many years, failed her. It wasn't like the beginning, where she couldn't get into the right mindset, where her anger, her hate gave way to grief and love. It just hadn't come. Her magic was more powerful than their's Regina assured herself. More powerful than Emma's innate, genetic magic, more powerful than true love, which grew like a flower. _Flowers can be crushed. Flowers wither and die. Mine did. _Regina thought. _I am more powerful because I had to learn it. I had to earn it. _

That's why she didn't hear Charming as he opened the door, sword in hand and strode towards her.

"Regina. You're coming with us"

She turned surprised to the handsome prince, standing up, "Where to?"

"Where do you think? Jail" and with that he gripped her arm and steered her towards the door. Regina noticed they kept her well away from Henry. Or rather, Henry kept well away from her. The entire way to the jail he looked right ahead of them, or at the strange young blonde woman Regina didn't recognise who had been given charge of him. Like he knew her from somewhere. She thought she heard August or whoever he was call her Saskia.

Once they were there, James pushed her inside the cell and locked it securely behind her. Her eyes came to rest on Henry. He looked wary of her, as he always did ever since he'd read that damned book. And sad too. Like he pitied her. Like he was afraid of her. And he was. Afraid of what she would do, after everthing she had already done, to win, to defeat Good, to destroy all the Happy endings all over again. But he did pity her too. This woman who had been his mother, who must have had some love of him, he saw that now, when she wasn't scheming, she looked softer, younger, the woman Daniel the Stable Boy had loved. The Girl who had known love.

It was the blonde girl, Saskia someone or other, who tugged him away as her enemies left her alone. He went willingly, smiling up at her whoever she was. Saskia looked at Regina like she was a dangerous animal. Like she knew about the magic bubbling quietly in Regina's veins. Like she knew her plan. _No, no way. _Regina shook her head at the insanity of it all, keeping her eyes locked on the door as Saskia ushered Henry through it. The minute they were gone, her hand slid through the bars towards the lock. Regina focused. All she could focus on however, was Henry's little face. And then that girl's protective hold, that wary glare she fixed Regina with found it's way into her head too. That was when that flea, that worm, that parasite who plagued her life, chose to reveal himself.

And boy, did he look mad. Regina rolled her eyes. _Fabulous. _

He smiled coolly "Magic here is unpredictable, Your Majesty" Regina kept quiet. She would have to wait. Wait till her power returned, when she could kill them all. Emma, Snow, James and Rumpelstiltskin. _No, no, _she chided herself _Belle first. Let him rejoice in finding her alive before I slaughter her in front of his eyes before I kill him. _The part of Regina that could still love, that loved Henry and Daniel and enjoyed Maleficent's company recoiled at this idea. Belle was after all, an innocent young girl, in love. That was the only reason Regina had abducted her the first time instead of killing her. That and the hold it gave her over the slime standing right in front of her.

Her own calculated smile grew "Hello Rumpel. Now," her smile grew as she found the chord "you may have noticed I'm inconvenienced. How about we make deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin paused, coming closer to her cage, intrigued.

"You let me out, help me get rid of Emma, her allies ad family and I give you anything you want"

"Family? Even little Henry" his smile grew as he twisted her words

"He's _not_ her son"

Rumpelstiltskin chose to repeat his words from earlier "All due respect but he _is _her son. Perhaps not by the rules of this world but what you're forgetting, _Your Majesty_, is that we're none of us of this world. And now everyone out there" he pointed to the doors "remembers that. As far as we're concerned, you have no claim to the little Prince whatsoever"

Regina's cool slipped. "I can give you Belle back" she cried desperately.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her carefully. He had planned what he wanted to say to her, how he wanted to play this. Belle being alive changed everything. Everything. Looking suitably confused and disgusted that she would mention such a painful subject.

"She's not dead." Regina practically whispered

"I know."

"You-"

"Yes. She found me. Escaped after the curse somehow. She's safe. I also know what I'll do to you if you every get out of here. The storm I will unleash on you" he ran his cane across the bars " And I know I'll never deal with you again as long as I live. Especially not for Prince Henry."

Once she realised Belle was useless she changed tack "We? Wait – you're truly going to ally yourself with Emma? With them?!" she spat, right up against the bars now, feral anger bursting through.

"One thing you can always count on is that hearts change, Regina."

And turning on his heel with a snap of his fingers. He disappeared, leaving Regina alone, powerless and confused at Rumpelstiltskin's final question: 'You don't really understand true love do you?'

As his foot hit the floor, he had stepped into his living room. He smiled happily. The smile grew when he spotted Belle waiting for him. "Belle" he stepped forward to greet her, taking her hands in his.

"Rumpelstiltskin. What happened?"

"Well, Emma and the others seem to be planning to apprehend me. Don't worry, I'll answer their questions honestly enough, try to get them to see I want to help them." he wondered if Belle could tell which of his words were carefully chosen lies "They've dealt with Regina before I had the pleasure though"

Belle looked at him, she stiffened and his hands gripped hers tighter as she stepped away from him.

"Please, please don't give into you're hate"

Ever since their conversation by the wishing well, Rumpelstiltskin had been grappling with his thirst for a twenty eight year old grudge against Regina, being trapped by his own curse no less, alone, and the healing effect of Belle's love.

"I- I will try." Trying, he thought satisfied, left room for error.

"And...maybe this will help you remember." Out of the folds of her new blue dress, one out of a selection of such dresses in a distant room of the house, which Regina must have intentionally planted there as a cruel reminder, came a cup. The chipped cup.

Automatically he reached forward, cradling Belle's hands in his own as they held his only reminder of her.

She looked up into his face, eyes shining "I can't believe it...you kept it"

**I will try and update tommorrow (bearing in mind with the addition of Alexandra this is AU) and depending on when I manage to catch it, the next chapter probably will include quite a few snatches of _Broken. _Thank you again for all the love for this story, it's very encouraging. Hope you've enjoyed this. Please do take 2 minutes to review, it's much appreciated. **

**Child of Galifrey xx**


	5. Surface Tension

**Surface Tension**

**Hello Dearies! Thank you once more for your love and support. I have watched Broken and I just have two things to say. I confess I cried during the Charming reunion. Just a bit. My feels during the entire episode were tremendous. And secondly, I am massively pleased that my earlier chapters, written before the season première correspond so well with the episode. That, my friends, is due to the wonderful hints and sneak peeks we have been granted. **

**Well, enjoy. **

Rumpelstiltskin looked from Belle's beautiful face to the delicate porcelain in her hands.

"Of course" he said, gently taking it from her, turning and placing it back on the table where it belonged. "I looked at it everyday and every time I thought of you. Of all the trinkets I've seen...this is my most cherished possession... I missed you so much"

She caught him from behind, wrapping her arms round his torso "Well I'm here now."

He twisted in her embrace, so that they were facing each other. He caught her chin, nudging it up so their eyes met "Regina will never touch you again. I swear"

Belle half smiled. She felt so safe with him but she was worried about him. About what the magic might do to him. It might carry him away again, where she could not reach him.

"I still can't believe you're alive!" he marvelled

Belle tutted mockingly as she leaned in to kiss him again"When are you going to learn? We Princesses are tougher than you think"

Emma banged her fist on the dining room table. They had reconvened the Council, this time at her and Snow White's apartment. "Damn it! Where is he? We've looked everywhere!"

"Maybe-" Snow White looked at her beseechingly, breaking the tension of the room like the shattering of glass. _There_, thought Jiminy,_ is a braver one than I. _Emma turned to face her mother, wild eyed, calming when she saw who spoke. She was getting more and more accustomed to her parents being her parents all the time. Little by little.

"Maybe we should forget Rumpelstiltskin for the moment, sweetheart. Maybe Regina can tell us more-"

"She's told us everything she knows. She says there's nothing left to go back to" James interrupted his wife.

"For pity's sake, she's lying." called Saskia from her position, leaning against one of the exposed beams by the kitchen.

Alexandra didn't flinch as everyone's head turned towards her. She was a Princess. Grace under pressure was rule one. Or, it should be.

"You knew this and you just thought you wouldn't tell us. Very helpful." Emma spat, frustrated that her usual tactics at picking up leads wasn't working. "Hold on, you're from the future. You know what's happened. What we did. What we have to do. Well, now is your moment. Floor's all yours Saskia"

Alexandra sighed, catching August's eye. She had thought this might happen. _Well, you're here for a purpose Alexandra. Showtime._

She stepped into the centre of the room. Into the light, away from the shadows. "I can't tell you what you do, because honestly, _I don't know. _I'm an infant when all this goes down, I played no active part first time round." she kept her eyes carefully away from the baby version of herself, held close by Ella who was wiggling her daughter's toes absent-mindedly, whilst listening carefully and blissfully ignorantly to her grown up daughter's every word. "And to make it worse, not one of you lot told me. God knows why not. I'm going off instincts pretty much. But I can tell you why I'm here. Back home, in my time, it's well ...apocalyptic. There's no nicer way to say this. And...we end up back here... in Storybrooke." she paused, letting that sink in. Turning to August for back up. A second later, she sincerely wished she hadn't.

"No. No, no way" Emma protested, staring from this girl to August. "I didn't just break a 28 year old curse, start believing in honest to God true love, magic and other worlds to be told by some random that it _didn't work."_

"Emma – why would she make this up I mean-"

"And what's worse, judging from the look on your faces you believe her, _Dad_" Emma rounded on her father. James winced at the way she called him that, a word he'd been longing to hear since he'd found out that Snow was first expecting. The way she made it sound dirty and derogatory. But she was angry and rightly so.

"Sweetheart, you've done wonderfully, better than we dare dreamed but don't you think we should at least consider the possibility-"

"No!" she raged again. "Come off it, August, you don't really-"

"Emma, darling," Emma paused to hear those loving words come out of her best friend's, her room-mate's mouth. "All you're father meant was that what with the curse being broken, with magic returning with whatever Rumpelstiltskin" she spat out the name, lip curling "did, that dangers may appear from everywhere and we should just be more vigilant" she said carefully, her eyes coming to fall pointedly on her grandson.

Throughout the entire argument, the rest of the group had sat in awkward silence whilst the Charmings argued with each other. Emma had her mother and father's tempers that was for sure.

"We don't even know who she is" said Ella softly, raising the issue. The girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin, she'd been so preoccupied with listening to everything that was being said, twisting a ring around her finger.

"So you're Saskia. Saskia what?"

"Booth" Alexandra answered unable to help her eyes sliding to meet August's. Let him make of that what he would.

"She could be in league with Rumpelstiltskin" said Emma, ignoring the surname, speaking more to herself, thinking aloud, than to her kith and kin. The reaction this produced made everyone realise Emma had committed a colossal error in judgement. August had to throw himself in front of Emma, catching Alexandra by the wrists, holding her up to avoid a cat fight. Alexandra had launched herself across the room, spitting "Don't you dare! That man destroyed my family, if I ever get the chance, if I ever get my hands on that blasted dagger I'll kill him, no matter what Belle says!" she practically shouted. Emma could handle herself and right now, she knew she should apologise. As Saskia and August struggled together, her temper subsiding into raging sobs, Emma stuttered out a sincere apology. To the surprise of everyone present; Saskia got a hold of herself almost at once. The sobs disappeared into August's shoulder and the face that re-emerged was calm. "No, Emma, I'm sorry. It's so odd. I keep forgetting everyone doesn't know what I do"

"Hold on a second. Booth" August stared at Alexandra and her darkish blue eyes, the bright blonde, Emma like curls. "You're not...our daughter are you?" he gestured between himself and Emma, wondering if she had lied to him.

"What?" she asked, face screwing up in confusion "No, no. _No._ What I told you before was true, August. I just happen to have the same last name as you. It happens."

"So who the hell are you really? To us I mean"

"You want to know that you can trust me don't you? Besides what August says. You want proof again, Ms. Swan. Well I can give it to you." she separated herself from August completely and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. This was no time to play games. They needed to know and she didn't have time to pretend as August had had to. Saskia pointed straight at Ella. "I'm her"

"What?"

"How?"

"No way!"

Saskia looked at their confused faces and rolled her eyes. "No not her! _Her!"_ gesturing more obviously at the baby Ella was bouncing on her knee. Alexandra. Saskia. "You don't believe me do you Mom? Check her wrist. The little glass shoe charm bracelet. Well here" she pulled a bracelet off her own wrist and threw it to Thomas. A perfect match. "Further proof" she marched over to where Ella sat and before anyone could react put herself cheek to cheek with the young woman. "We're practically the same. Same ash blonde hair" except that Alexandra's was longer and layered in Emma like waves. Her eyes were the perfect mixture of Ella's sky blue and Thomas' storm grey. Baby Alexandra's eyes.

"There! You see." Alexandra asked exasperatedly. She hadn't meant for this to happen, telling them the truth. It wasn't that she couldn't, it's just that she hadn't wanted to because it would make it easier. Especially when her parents got all emotional. Like now for instance.

Ella handed her baby to Red and stood up so abruptly that Alexandra jumped backwards. Thomas grasped her wrist. Alexandra was eyeing them warily, like she might turn and run at any second. Ella knew what her husband's reaction meant. Gently. Ella stepped out of her husband's reach towards her grown up daughter. Carefully, ever so slowly, her left hand reached out to cup Alexandra's right cheek. For a second she just cradled it, like she couldn't believe this apparition of the future was flesh and blood. Her flesh and blood. Seconds later, Alexandra was in her arms. Thomas couldn't restrain himself, hurrying forward to become part of the embrace. Alexandra stood there, woodenly for a moment before slowly, her arms wrapped around Thomas' chest. Emma watched the scene amazed. She realised she was watching a replay of her own family reunion. _God this is awkward_ she thought. It was endearing really, watching as an outsider, but when she could see the crystal clear similarities, her cheeks coloured.

For Ella and Thomas, their little girl drew away all too soon. She smiled, eyes bright with...tears?

"Oh Sweetheart"

Alexandra bit her lip. Wishing her parents would drop the endearments she forced a brighter smile. "Well..."

"Oh wait" cried Ella suddenly, snatching her baby daughter up, who giggled in delight. The adult version gaped in horror as she was presented with...herself. "Go on...hold her. I really want to see the difference"

Alexandra stepped back "No way!" she protested vehemently. "I can't Ella" (Here everyone noticed she had slipped back into using first names) "Time travel magic is the most unstable thing you can imagine. If I hold her, that's two versions of us touching, it's a paradox and this place is unstable enough as it is" she smiled apologetically this time and made funny faces to make herself laugh as Ella cuddled her little daughter close.

"So what do we call you? Alexandra? Saskia?" asked Jiminy curiously. Alexandra turned round, caught off guard.

"Oh, only August calls me Saskia back home" she gave the man in question a quick wink "But everyone else calls me Alex"

At this revelation, the Council dissolved into chatter and Granny suggested they have a 10 minute recess to relax. Emma sighed. Her parents were at the other end of the room, whispering to each other. Snow kept shooting glances at her. _Screw it. _She walked over to them. As she reached them she heard her father say "Don't push it Snow"

"I won't!" her mother hissed.

A wave of relief washed over Emma and she made a mental note to thank her father later on. Then

"We need to talk"

Scratch that last one. Red's wistful smile at her friends turned into a badly suppressed giggle as James huffed a sigh at Snow's persistence and hung his head before both father and daughter mirrored each other inadvertently by disbelievingly glancing sideways and rolling their eyes.

"What?"

"You're my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked but we didn't know that we were talking. We talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about. One night stands and the like."

James gaped at her. He may have thought he was married under the Curse and now he knew all those memories were false but one thing he did know was that since he'd woken up from his 28 year coma he'd _never_ slept with Abigail!

"One night stands!?" he demanded appalled.

"Whale" Snow said in a small voice, though he could tell from the way she spoke, the way she kept her eyes on Emma, that they would have to talk about it later. The fact that it was Whale, that arrogant little toe-rag who had slept with his wife, made James completely ignore this fact.

"Whale!"

"We were cursed! That is neither here nor there" Snow replied testily, not looking at him. Yup, definitely her we'll-talk-about-it-later-_Charming_ voice

Emma was wishing all the more that she could slip over to where August was talking to Jiminy and Gepetto.

The following conversation made James want to take his daughter into his arms and just hug her again, properly, for as long as necessary, to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Particularly when she said that she had been alone her whole life and then left them with the following question

"Which curse d'you think would've been worse?" With those words, Emma brushed past them and walked straight up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Snow stared at James for a second before trying to go after her daughter but he held her back. "She needs some time"

Thomas and Ella's first meeting with their own grown up daughter had not gone much better. The Prince and Princess were amazed at how cool and detached their daughter was. Thomas reasoned it was because she had her mind on far more important things. Ella's request to hear all about Alexandra's life was shot down in flames immediately "It could damage the future much more than it already is. Besides, you know all you need to. I'm you're daughter. I'm alive. I'm healthy. That's all you need to know" "But are you happy?" pressed Thomas. Alexandra turned to her father, surprised. She'd forgotten how perceptive he could be. "Course I am Thomas. Or I was until Rumpelstiltskin became active once again" she scowled darkly for a second before her face relaxed. August was coming over. _My knight in shining armour. _She thought.  
Actually, August had all the time been watching Emma talking to Snow and James and when he saw her leave upset he'd immediately started to go after her. James gave him a tiny nod as he restrained Snow. As he walked past Alexandra and her parents, she jumped out at him suddenly. "Hey" she gripped his arm, following him to the stairs "Oh hey, Saskia." "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I can't stand torture like that" August laughed, having gone through a similar, albeit more relaxed exchange with his own father. He grinned as he felt a little hand take hold of his. "Henry" The three of them climbed together and August knocked lightly on Emma's door, explaining who was outside. The door opened after a second, but promptly shut again after August slid through. Clearly the lovers wanted to be alone, thought Saskia. She sat with Henry on the stairs, listening to the kid babble about how he'd been right and showing her the Book.  
It was far thinner than she remembered and therefore lighter. She said as much. Henry's little head snapped round "You have a copy of my Book?" "Yeah Kid. Actually, I know I shouldn't tell you this but I brought it with me. Maybe I can show it to you later. But I can't show you our stories alright? Only the bits from the past" "Our stories? I'm in the Book?" he asked excitedly "Course you are. As the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming" she chuckled a little, remembering the joke that Henry, the Henry of her time often made when that fact was brought up.  
"Hey, why are you crying?" Henry asked, amazed as he saw a tear course down Alexandra's cheek. "I'm just remembering an absent friend, Kid" Alexandra excused herself, patting his shoulder.  
In the next second that passed, an action happened that made Henry notice a rapid change in everyone's behaviour.

The doorbell rang.

**There we go! Hope this isn't too long or boring or anything! Just a little bit of character building at the moment. There will be more fluff! Very soon. I am planning it now. Proper fluff. There'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything! Hopefully in the next chapter which will come asap. **

**Thank you once again for your love and support. Any comments gratefully received, be it constructive criticism, praise or a question. **  
**And to the reviewer who asked me my opinion of Mulan, first may I say I am flattered to be asked my opinion. Thank you. I think she's a total bad-ass. But she's got walls up. She's obviously very careful. I hope her walls come down and we can see the fun loving side of her present in the Disney movie. I'm hopeful that her relationship with Aurora will become a lot more friendly, not just out of a sense of duty to Phillip and any feelings she may have for him. In regards to that, I think she's very respectful and has a high sense of duty and lots of love for her family. That comment of sacrifice could relate to what she did for her poorly father. Also, right on to Anthony and Eddie in creating a possible love triangle showing that even in fairytale land, love stories are not straightforward. More than the difficulties that Snowing, Ella/Thomas, Rumbelle, Red/Peter etc faced. But that even though you can have a true love, such as Phillip and Aurora, you can love more than one person at a time – which appears to be the direction their going in. I think Phillip and Aurora are each other's true loves but that Phillip does love Mulan. Just not that much. **


	6. So this is Love

**Hello my darling Dearies! I'd already written most of this but I was tweaking it, that's why the delay. Sorry! This is a big chapter in that there's a lot of stuff and fluff going on. Anyone worried about August being sidelined need not worry! I am sorry for the lack of fluff but certain stuff had to be establish and well, it's here now, it's present! And the conversation in the bedroom is accounted for in this chapter because of course, at the end of the last chapter the pair were still in the bedroom. **

**Hope you enjoy dearies. **

Emma heard the doorbell. She wished she could ignore it. Given that they were upstairs with the door closed it would have been very easy to lie like that. But she knew Jiminy or Red or someone would come rapping on the door. August appeared not to have heard it. Or at least he was very intent on continuing their kiss.

* * *

Emma had sat on the bed moodily debating whether or not to let August in. But the promise of being truly alone for the first time since the Curse had broken, of his arms holding her secure was too alluring. She opened the door to admit him, just him. As his handsome, stubbled mug rounded the door, he gave her a soft smile, sliding in and closing the door behind him. Emma stood up, swallowing her anger. They stood for a few seconds then August with his beloved easy manner, walked into the middle of the room and opened his arms. Emma didn't even hesitate as she walked into them. They stood again in this comfortable embrace; her head tucked under his chin, on his shoulder, his hands dropped to her waist. This was so easy with him. No words, no complications. Maybe it was because she trusted him, she knew him – his personality and their relationship had not drastically altered in the last few hours. He was still August Wayne Booth, her investigating partner, the man she'd slowly fallen in love with. The man who made her have faith, who had called her out when she was all locked up inside. Who'd taken her as she was, bold and damaged, protective and guarded and loved her anyway. Who she could be open with. Booth and Swan. Sounded like a Detective Agency. She said as much. He laughed. She loved his laugh. He inclined his head to hers, intimately, faces inches from one another "Partners in crime. I like it"

He was trying to be so careful, so delicate with her, like when he was trying to get her to believe, he wanted her to get there by herself. However, he was even more gentle than he had been before, now that he had time. Time to remind him that she was no fairytale princess, locked in a tower. She was Emma Swan, the go-and-give-'em-a-piece-of-mind-kinda-girl. She had a thing for the direct approach. _And he loves it._ She closed the gap between them at last, her lips capturing his. She was pleased to notice she'd taken him by surprise then amazed at the warmness of his response.

Finally. August grinned into the surprise kiss, one arm tightening round Emma's waist, pressing her to his chest. The other snuck up to her jawline, cupping her neck, fingers curling in tendrils of her hair. The kiss became deeper, heated and passionate. Their kisses broken by ragged gasps. Emma's arms locked around his neck, fingers in his dark hair, low unconcious moans of longing elicited from her throat. August's fingers had slid down to her shirt which she had changed into when they'd got back to the apartment. Regardless of everything but each other. One button, two, quickly surrendered to his agile, strong hands.

And then the doorbell rang. _Ignore it,_ every impulse in his body screamed. But he knew Emma couldn't. And therefore neither could he. This was what came of being the Saviour's true love, of being a Princess' partner. Duty always wedged it's way in. To hell with that. But Emma was the one to break the kiss.

"Mmmph" she groaned again, nestling her head under his chin again. "Duty calls" she reminded him.

She was right. She had a job to do. They both did. "No rest for the Wicked" he joked.

"No rest for the _Sheriff_" she corrected him with a smile, quickly refastening her buttons. He kissed her quickly, as he strode to hold the door open. "Love you" he said winking. She grinned, pulling him after her. August knew she hadn't said it back because those walls were still there. But they were crumbling slowly. She'd say it when she was ready and not before. But she meant it and they both knew it. Otherwise the kiss would never have worked.

No-one outside the door, however, was smiling. Red had opened the door. To Rumpelstiltskin. Emma's first instincts were a little on the bloody side, the more milder of which were urging her to yell out "Grab him" This subsided when she heard the muted whisperings, felt August's hand envelope her own. Grounding her. Much like the stunning young brunette attached to Mr. Gold's own hand. The one thing Emma knew she must do above all others, was stay in control. Put on her best poker face. The only problem was, not only was she pretty angry, but her poker face was not cool and mocking like Regina's and Rumpelstiltkin's. Hers was designed to extrapolate cold hard fact. She could play cute to the slime she had to collect as a bail bondsperson. But these people knew her. And she was in no mood for playing games. She strode past Alexandra, whose fingers were unconciously digging into Henry's shoulder as she controlled her loathing. Hand in hand with August, she decended the stairs, every inch the princess, the leader, the Saviour.

"Gold. What do you want?" she greeted him

"I've come to offer my assistance in taking down Regina of course. _Princess."_

The woman beside him, who Emma realised must be the Belle – naming her beauty was an understatement - Alex had mentioned earlier, squeezed his hand as a reminder.

"If you'll accept my help. Please."

Emma shot him a quick once over. Belle too. Well she wanted answers and he was offering.

"Sure, come in" she stepped aside. Everyone eyed him tensely, giving him a wide berth. "I'm always happy to study lowlifes in the comfort of my own home" Emma said, lip curling, as she shut the door. Everyone chuckled. Rumpelstiltskin could have quite heartily killed them right then and there if not for Belle and her promises. Emma gestured to the practically empty box room, keeping tight hold of August's hand the entire time. It was only the taste of him, still on her lips that kept her focused.

They all squeezed inside; Emma, August, Gold, Snow and Charming. Just before Emma went in, she felt August tug her backward for a quick, though passionate good luck kiss before they went in and shut the door. Belle was left outside, in the care of a cautious yet motherly Granny; who it seemed remembered Belle from somewhere. Or someone like her. After a second, Alexandra squished in too, her face set in a determined mask. They could all hear Henry complaining to Granny who quietened him with hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Well" Gold began "What can I do for you?"

"What you can do is tell us what you did." Emma shot back, glaring "I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific." all the genuine niceness gone from his voice now that Belle was out of the way. "You know damned well what we're talking about." James spat viciously, leaning imposingly over Gold. "You double-crossed Emma, you took your potion from her... " Added Snow "And did who knows what to this town." finished James "And worst of all, you risked Henry's life." At this, all of them, his mother, his father, his grandmother and grandfather all nodded unsmilingly. The grave just got deeper. Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now isn't it?" Annoyingly Gold didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed which is probably what solicited Emma's next response. "Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face." Emma replied, pleased by the idea. Judging from Charming and August's smiles, so were they. Gold laughed. Yup, he was going to get punched. There was quite a queue however... "Really dearie?" for a second his impish voice became apparent to all before the lawyer in him kicked in. "Allow me to answer you're questions with some of my own, alright? Did you're dear boy Henry survive?" "Yeah" "Is the Curse broken? And let's see Miss. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems, rather than a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you." "Twist my words all you want" Emma said coolly "What was the purple haze that you brought?" "Y'know, magic" the little gesture made it more apparent. He was getting more and more impish all the time Alexandra thought. _We're wasting our time with him. _ "Why?" asked Snow, beating August to the punch. Actually, she was probably more likely to get an answer than he was after all. "Not telling" _Or maybe not _"Not yet. But I'm here to help after all. I've got a way to bring down Regina and keep your boy Henry safe. But you'll need magic. _Trust me_" The words hung in the silence. No-one in that room would ever trust him, ever but 1 enemy was better than 2. And Belle seemed able to keep him in check. She was most likely the one who got him here. Alexandra had been watching this exchange silently. It was all pointless. She had not been given the chance to warn them properly and even if she did, she had no real idea what she could and couldn't tell them. In any case, she wanted to deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Here and now. Purposely, she moved into his eyeline. Once he caught sight of her he was intrigued she could tell. Hungry for the treat of new information, of the power of a name, he asked sweetly "And who are you Dearie?" Alex smiled, stepped forward. "Not telling" she said clearly, before she punched him in the face.  
Charging out of the cupboard, Alex didn't hear his yell of pain as he went sprawling, or Belle's worried cry or even hear August cheer as he and James high-five.

Alex just kept walking. She couldn't do it. She could never trust that man. She knew the other's were wary, were hoping Belle could keep him on the straight and narrow but she just couldn't...Out, out into the street, into the open air. She could hear her mother and father behind her, calling out, Emma, August, Red...they needed her, her information and they were probably going to try and convince her this would change the future. Couldn't they see that, that _thing_, would never change? Why else would Belle still be correcting his every other sentence? When she got like this all she wanted to do was run, climb, breathe. And only 1 person understood her this way. They were the only person that she would allow near her when she got like this.

She crossed the road, blinking back tears. She couldn't really see anything clearly. Regina, on the other hand, could see her perfectly. Whoever this girl was, it was obvious she was a danger to Regina's plans. Emma Swan was quite enough to be going along with thank you. And since killing her with magic might fail, hit and run seemed like a perfect idea. None of those other sentimental fools had seen her yet and they were too far away to reach the girl in time anyway. Regina put her foot down, smiling from ear to ear.

Alex was aware what had happened two seconds afterwards. All she felt was the disorientating slam, the blood pounding in her ears, the angry frightened screams of her family and friends. Someone calling her name. The world had shattered and remade itself in the instant they landed on the ground. She had become aware of the solid safety of his hands around her waist, his chest against her back as he pulled her out of the way. They lay there together, a tangle of limbs, panting in shock. Alex twisted her head to get a good look at her rescuer. Silence followed by feet pounding the tarmac_"Oh my God" _Black, slightly messy hair, those blue eyes, that worn black leather jacket and his wonderfully familiar face. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you" she told him before her arms reached up around his neck and they hugged tightly. Before, "You're on my legs!" she exclaimed joyfully, at the heavy, reassuring weight of them, the slightly sharp pressure. He was really here. "Oh sorry" he scrambled off her as quickly as possible, straightening before offering her his hand. She took it, rubbing his fingers. "No, no, it's fine" she brushed off his apologies "It's fine, it's fine, it's fine" more to herself than him, _It's going to be alright, _she thought. _He's here, he's __really here. _They stood together for a minute, clutching each others forearms and she realised he was looking over her head at the stunned crowd watching them.

"Thank you. No, really, _thank you. _You just saved my life"

"Wouldn't be the first time would it?" he said wickedly, head bowed to hers, making them both laugh. She kissed him then, properly, their first proper, unhurried kiss in so long. Long fingers tangled in her blonde locks, her own knotting in his dark hair, lips soft and communicative, from the urgency borne of long absence and the relief from constant fear. He picked her up and spun her around in the middle of the street, long hair gleaming in the sunlight, laughing together. As he set her down, her lips found his in a second, more tender kiss.

"That's unbelievable" he said slightly breathlessly and she knew he didn't mean the kiss, which had been pretty damn spectacular, but the fact that he had materialised so close, just in time to save her. "That's un-bloody believable!"

"That's marriage"

He laughed again but the light in his eyes disappeared into solidarity as he walked her back to the safety of the pavement.

"I knew I'd find you"

"How?"

"I have faith. I know we will always find each other."

Her parents tried to reach her first but August was faster. He wrapped his arms around her, turning so as to get a good look at the man who had saved her. "You alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fine. I'll be fine" she gazed back up the street as the black car quickly rounded a bend. She and Emma shared a glance. They'd discuss it later. After Alex had been handed round her parents, Emma and the others, August stepped up to shake the man's hand. "Well done. Now, I'm guessing you two know each other" he looked between Alexandra and the man and noted Saskia twisting a ring on her finger "Judging from the way you popped out of thin air like that"

"Yeah...um, August. Alex and I go way back"

Saskia smiled and reached for him, going to stand beside him, clasping his hand tightly in her own.

"So who're you then?"

They shared a panicked glance before he swallowed and looked back at the knot of people.

"To us" Emma clarified, not taking her eyes off of him. He looked nice, a good guy.

They both gave a stuttering awkward chuckle.

As Saskia brushed a lock of hair out of her face with her free left hand, two things happened simultaneously. James finally managed to get a good look at the ring he'd noticed she constantly fiddled with. And the young man introduced himself.

It was on her ring finger, the gemstone was unmistakeable.

Peridot.

The young man's name: Henry.

**There we are lovelies! Henry and Alexandra _are_ married! I've been dying to tell you all, and do this chapter but no, first things had to come, well first. Well done to all who worked it out from the hints. Please, please review. I sincerely hope it's as much to you're liking as it is to mine. Fluff building up to next chapter I swear. **


	7. The Dust of the Stars in her Eyes

**The Dust of the Stars in her Eyes**

"Henry" Emma breathed, staring at the young man "My Henry? Our Henry?" She edged closer, letting go of August's wrist which she had grabbed in her shock. She gazed at his face, trying to pick out the features she knew so well. His face wasn't the same of course. He looked exactly like his father. Scarily so. For a second, before Alexandra had introduced him, she had thought - the 10 year old puppy fat had melted away to show good cheek bones, his nose was longer and he was well...muscled. Toned. She could tell that even through his long sleeved blue v necked t-shirt and black jacket. His hair was still the colour of ebony, his eyes still that charming blue green. Snow's genes had obviously had their way him in that, she saw that now. As had, she noted a tad bitterly, his father's. His father was there in that cheeky confident glint, that chiselled jaw, the pitch black stubble, the long fingers. But the eyes were different in so much more than colour. They were kind, honourable, filled with inherent goodness if no longer a childlike innocence. Just like she remembered. Still Henry. Just a wonderfully handsome, grown up, _married_ Henry.

"Erm yes. Surprise."

Hey there, Mom" His voice had of course, broken. She couldn't help smiling. He sounded like August somehow.

He went forward carefully. He was so desperate not to freak her out. She smiled, blinking as a tear rolled down her cheek. _God, I'm crying. How embarrassing. _They hugged hard. She smiled again, gasping in surprise as he lifted her clean off the ground. He was taller than her too. After a moment he set her down, kissing her cheek and releasing her. He ran his left hand through his hair, grinning. His father peeked out at her. The kind, loving side she had known so briefly. The glint of the silver wedding band brought her back to earth. "So you two, you're married huh?"

"Yeah" He beamed round at the little circle "I don't know why everyone's so shocked, it's not like we eloped or anything' He held up Alexandra's left hand to show everyone the ring. Gently, James took hold of it and examined the ring. It was not his mother's peridot ring, as he had first suspected, the band was much thinner and the stone a delicate oval rather than circular. "Forged by the Royal Guard for Alexandra herself. With our thanks." Henry said proudly grinning away like the Cheshire cat.

Alexandra wasn't smiling though, she was scanning the crowd hurriedly. "Where's Henry?" she asked worriedly

"Right here"

"Not_ you _you_,_ other you. Little you"

"Upstairs with Granny" answered James, moving forward to shake his grown up grandson's hand.

"Gramps" Henry greeted him with a hug.

"Why?"

Alex appeared to have calmed a little at that but whatever thought had occurred to her was still bugging her. "Well, I just...since I didn't think you'd be following me, I never thought I'd have to mention our marriage"

Henry bristled just a little. She could tell he was upset. "I didn't want to freak you out!" she cried, by way of explanation "I don't want our marriage to crumble because you, little you, find out you married me and you end up marrying me because you think if you don't the world will end and you end up resenting me due to pressure or something!" the words gushed out. Henry laughed and gathered his frantic love into his arms, tenderly. He tucked his hand under chin to get her to look up. "Ever since I read that book I've wondered who my true love would be. If I would ever find them. Knowing that she's a beautiful, sexy, genius sounds pretty great to me" Alex blushed as Henry kissed her for slightly longer than was polite in public.

Thomas coughed. Henry broke the kiss but when he looked up to see it was Thomas he seemed shocked. Alex's eyes flicked from her husband to her father and back again. Arranging his face to look appropriately abashed he went forward to shake Thomas' proffered hand nervously. He stared at their clasped hands for a second before managing to arrange a smile on his face. Kissing Ella's cheek appeared more manageable Jiminy noticed.

James tugged on Snow's hand, prompting her to close her mouth. "Let's get back"

"I'm not going in there. Not until that pile of filth leaves" Alex said vehemently.

August distracted her by holding out his arms and saying "So you were lying, when I asked if you were our daughter"

She gave a little smile "Where d'you think I get it from? And I only left out the in-law bit' Once she was in his arms her smile widened at the familiar smell of him and she wrapped her own arms round him tightly. August reciprocated warmly, suddenly aware of how big a force he must be in this girl's life.

When it was Emma's turn to give her the customary hug, she realised why she had been so wary of this girl. She had seemed too at easy, too overfamilar but then distant and abrupt too. Once she'd been told this was Ella and Thomas' daughter it had explained some of it, but it had still made her wonder how Alexandra knew so much about Emma and her loved ones. Specifically Henry. But she was his wife. No wonder she had been so confusing because it was so confusing. Being happy and familiar because these were your loved ones and then remembering they didn't know you and having to cut yourself off emotionally. _How had August done it all this time? _

"Welcome to the family"

"Thanks" Alexandra replied with a grin. Happy to know that one of her oldest friends was starting to emerge.

When Alexandra was passed, somewhat reluctantly to her mother she held her tenderly, producing a hankie for Ella to wipe her tears on "I can't believe my little one isn't only grown up, but you're _married_."

"Yeah she nodded sheepishly. Something was wrong, Ella could tell. Alexandra seemed very brisk right then.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" she brushed her off with a smile and shrug.

Alexandra and Henry kept out of sight whilst Mr Gold was taken care of and told that he would be kept in the loop of things. No-one apologised for Alexandra's actions and Rumpelstiltskin did notice this. But he needed them. So he would let it slide for now at least. Belle went with him, almost reluctantly, as she seemed to be in deep conversation with Ruby. She had only, Emma told her son later, let herself be led away when Ruby promised to meet her at Granny's at 12 the next day.

"So" Emma began, once they were all sat around a large table in the Town Hall. "Why the hell are you two here?"

Henry took a deep breath. He glanced fleetingly at his younger self before beginning "Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. Basically, Regina wants Grand- Snow dead. Properly – heart ripped out and crushed dead. And James And you, m-Emma. Revenge for destroying her happy ending. She wants to trap us all here and I think – though I'm not sure she wants to erase Henry's – future Henry's" James pondered about his future grandson's use of third person before he realised he was only trying to protect his younger self from developing serious issues 'memories. And turn the clock back to when I- he's ten again. So she can have her son the way she wants him but with no book etcetera. Oh and someone should probably tell Dr. Whale to watch his step too."

"That's quite a list" August commented.

Emma made a careful mental note before asking "And Mr. Gold?"

"Wants Baelfire back. As always. Quite willing to trap us all here again if he has too. Or steal another child. He wants to conduct experiments about true love and the way he can do that is if he has it"

"But what about Belle? I mean they seemed pretty-" Ruby's interruption tailed off.

"Oh no, they're true love all right Red but – he- he needs the product of true love. That's why he was so interested in getting Snow and James together because of Emma. Why he helped Ella and Thomas."

Emma tried to process all this. She was getting a seriously bad head. "If that's true, why didn't he just kidnap me or whatever years ago?"

"He couldn't take you because you're the Saviour, Mom. You had to grow up safe, away from the curse I mean" he added, not wanting to add any fuel to that particular fire between his parents. "You would've been cursed too and therefore useless when Rumpel wanted to get back to our land"

"And Alexandra?" she asked

"I was part of a contract" Alex butted in. "An agreement which had not been revoked before acceptance so was legally binding. You remember the story Emma. Ella traded me for a whole new life" she said with cool detachment. "I don't really want to go into the details"

Ella watched her daughter's coldness sadly. She had hoped, now that Thomas was back, for good, since Emma had made the new deal that she would never have to tell her daughter what had transpired at her birth. But she had. And that was why Alexandra was so cool towards her, so distant. She resented her mother's choice. Ella bit her lip and cuddled her little one, again on her lap, closer. She decided to try and talk to her daughter later.

"Which is why Thomas disappeared originally. But you might not even have come to exist if your mother hadn't signed that deal"

"Exactly. It's the chicken and the egg all over again."she gave a small smile and Ella thought there might be some hope that reconciliation over the matter was not that far away. "Anyway, with that fallen through, it looked like he was teaming up with Regina to force us to give up Emma so she could finally do him that favour. Because whatever he's got in mind to make you do, it's not gunna be good"

"And that's all we got. We left just as the siege on the castle was beginning. So hopefully, if we can strip Rumpelstiltskin and Regina of their magic, or maybe even find Baelfire we might be able to avert the whole thing"

For the first time, Emma felt relieved. Like a great weight had lifted because the pressure was off her as Sheriff and Saviour to come up with a plan when she had no idea how magic worked in the first place. She began to allow herself to feel hopeful that they might just get home after all.

"**TERRIBLE NEWS! TERRIBLE NEWS!"** came Grumpy's voice, raised to a desperate yell, bursting into the town hall, accompanied by the other dwarves.

Almost instantly, everyone was on their feet.

"We were testing the town limits and well-tell them who you think you are Sneezy!" Sneezy was shoved forward, looking thoroughly bewildered and not at all amused.

"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am, I'm Tom Clark I run the pharmacy. What's going on here?"

"If you cross the town limits you lose your memory all over again"

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" asked Jiminy, for clarification.

"If it did would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news?!" snapped the dwarf frustratedly.

The council members looked at one another panicked, they had never imagined that the Boundary spell would be separate from the original Curse. Emma looked around her at all the confused faces. Oh she did _not_ need this on top of everything else. It didn't matter to her or August of course, or indeed Henry, since he was free of Regina for the time being. But her future son was preoccupied trying to figure out whether or not the Curse applied to Alexandra or not in case they needed to leave at any point during their visit. Emma looked to August for a way to calm everyone down and regain control. He gave her slight nod and nudged her father's sword hilt closer. Laying her hand on the cool metal, Emma took a deep breath. She was the Sheriff and the Saviour. Time to take the lead. The sword point hit the door frame with a satisfactory crunch "Hey!" she yelled. Everyone stopped, staring at the weapon lodged in the woodwork from where she had thrown it. A lot of them were getting flashbacks to Snow and Charming's wedding day.

"Guys, we'll get it all sorted. There's no need to panic, we've got time. First thing's first, make sure everyone is reunited with their loved ones. The refuge centre is our top priority right now, especially after the damage the Curse caused. Is there a town register of all the inhabitants?"

Jiminy nodded. "Great. Well, get everyone to register – who they really are – back in our Land and if they're looking for someone alright? I think that's what most people are panicked about mainly anyway. Then we'll work out a way to break the Boundary curse. Till then, erm – we should get patrols on the border in case anyone crosses accidentally" she paused. Who could they tell, who could organise themselves into a guard for the town limits?  
"It would be the Royal Guard's honour, Princess" spoke up Grumpy, indicating himself and the rest of the dwarves. "If you'll forgive the absence of our brother and take 6 guards?"

Emma looked at Snow White and James, eyebrows raised. _We have a Royal Guard?_ she pondered, _oh well,_ she thought, shrugging her shoulders _works for me. _

"Thanks, you guys. And erm, Tom – why don't you go back to the pharmacy for the time being?" she suggested, patting his arm in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Where Emma touched him a white glow seemed suddenly to emanate and then spread around Sneezy's chest and head, pulsing gently. Emma withdrew her hand in shocked surprise. It was all over in a matter of seconds before Sneezy blinked and then gave an impressive sneeze. "Snow? James? Grumpy?"

All eyes turned back to Emma. "You- you brought him back again" marvelled Doc from beside his brother.

"The Saviour's magic touch" August commented quietly, rising to stand beside Emma, sounding impressed.

"Thank you Princess" said Sneezy fervently. "We'll -" another loud sneeze "get to work on the patrol right away"

However before the dwarves left, Snow White, clutching her husband's hand announced that they were going to have a surprise celebration right here in the town hall. " To celebrate the return of our happy endings! Tonight!" she exclaimed beaming at her daughter.

Emma gave a shocked smile before she turned to find Henry tugging on his mother's hand "Can we invite my Mom? Erm, Regina?"

Emma tried and failed not to look panicked. She shared a flustered glance with August, who looked tense but was trying for her sake not to show it, her parents who looked wary and the future version of her son, who was attempting, bless him, to look impassive despite the obvious hope of better relations between his two mothers in his eyes. She huffed a little sigh, looking at him accusingly. He couldn't say anything because he didn't want to take away free will with determinism and also didn't want to put his younger self into even deeper therapy by revealing his true identity. She took a deep breath and looked again at August. As long as he was beside her, she knew she would be able to keep her temper with Regina. For Henry. "Of course." she said pulling a smile out of the place in her heart reserved especially for her curious son "Everyone deserves their happy ending"

After that little announcement, Emma quickly adjourned the meeting, asking her father to inform Regina and fled back to the apartment with August in one hand and Henry in the other. Not, she realised too late, that she'd be able to escape her mother's party plans there. After Emma's quick exit a la stage left, grown up Henry and Alexandra were left to wonder where they could kip for the night. Emma and Snow White's apartment would only just house Snow, James, Emma, August and Henry.

"With us of course" Thomas reassured the pair before they could approach Granny about a room. "Your Grandfather will be so thrilled to see you" added Ella to her daughter. Henry smiled good-naturedly as he pulled Alexandra away for another long winded explanation and a lot more hugging.

With Henry safely occupied with Grace at Jefferson's house, August closed Emma's bedroom door behind them for the second time that day. They had a whole afternoon before the party that evening and he intended to make the best of it. Emma was staring out her window, arms crossed, that adorable frown crinkling her brow.

"Emma..." he stepped closer, concerned, shrugging off his jacket and enfolding her into his arms.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. If she couldn't confess this to August, who she opened up to second only to Mary Margaret, and that dynamic had changed dramatically of late (on an adult level, including Henry, he came third), then who could she tell?

"Did I do the right thing? Maybe the Boundary spell is more important, maybe I should keep Regina in the cell in a bit longer?"

He drew her closer, his hands resting on the small of her back, head inclined to hers. Honesty was key in relationships. She wasn't asking for reassurance – well, she was, but she wanted it honestly. And with the magic back it was even more of inclination to keep him on the straight and narrow.

"I think...you did exactly what you thought was right. And honestly, Emma, I agree. What makes you think you didn't, hmm?"

"Alexandra and Henry. They know, y'know? And if the future is bad – if they were under siege for God's sake, then I must've-"

"Hey, hey" he caught her chin in his writer's fingers making sure she was looking into his eyes"you've done nothing wrong. You've been brilliant. The whole way, trust me. If something happened you could fix they would tell you. They will tell us."

"But-"

He kissed her "Do you trust me?" he asked, throatily.

"Yes" she said softly. Her sense were so alive, his skin on hers, the noon sun on her skin.

"Henry?" he kissed her collarbone, hands slipping back to her waist and shoulders.

"Yes" her eyes closed as her bare feet curled into the carpet.

"Saskia?" he was kissing her jaw.

"Yeah"

"Well then," he continued "what are you worried about?"

It was Emma's turn to smile now as the perfect response came to her "Whether or not we make it to the bed or not"

August smiled into her skin. And then her lips were on his, hands catching his as both reached up to lift their shirts. Their undressing was peppered with kisses, full of a passionate need. Emma smiled as August's shirt landed on the floor. She jumped up, her legs locking round his waist. During their heated kisses, August carried her to the bed, every nerve on fire, feeling her fingers in his hair, his lips on hers, her hair tickling his chest. In Snow's bedroom, her parents were similarly engaged.

Alexandra jumped when she heard Henry's voice behind her. "What were you _thinking_?"

"Just - about what we're supposed to do" she said carefully, trying to ignore the thinly veiled cold anger in his voice.

"Don't screw with me sweetheart." he caught her arm to turn her around to face him, inches apart, the tension unbearable. Half of him wanted to kiss her again, half of him wanted to kill her. "You know what I meant. What were you thinking when you went through the portal?"

"I-"

"I almost lost it when Mom told me what you'd done! We had it all planned out. I was going to come through and-"

"I did it for you!"

This made Henry halter, looking at her accusingly.

"Don't you ever listen?" she chided desperately "The magic used to get us here was too risky! Too subjective. Blue _said. _If you'd come through there'd be no guarantee you'd get back."

"So you left me? What was that easier than kicking me out? Divorcing me?"

"Don't you dare!" she cried, tears falling now, ripping herself away from him and crossing the room. "Don't you dare talk like that! Ever! I love you too much, that's why it had to be _me_ that came through time travel portal. I did it for you. I did it to save you. I didn't – I didn't leave you. I gave you up"

"_What?" _his brow creased in adorable frustration as he tried to understand her.

"You couldn't come here, not with the return being so risky. You have a family, a kingdom that will need you one day. What about your Mom? And August? And your grandparents? And Regina?! Especially lately! You and I both know you're the only thing stopping her from killing us all. Everyone needs you. Nobody needs _me_. I don't get why you're so mad about it"

"I'm mad at you because I love you!" he strode across the room, to take her into his arms. "And I need you. I will never leave you. And if you ever try to save me again-" the following kiss was so passionate for a second Alexandra completely forgot her own name.

"I gave you up" Alexandra repeated, breathlessly.

"You remember what we said to each other on our wedding day?"

Alex nodded beneath his hands. "Of course. 'Together'"

"Right"

Alex lay staring up at the now dark ceiling of her grandfather's guest bedroom. Grandpa Max was as loving as ever, more so perhaps, and extremely apologetic towards Ella and all the trouble he had given her about the baby. She couldn't sleep. Henry stirred beside her. "Mmmph, you awake darling? We'll have to get cracking if we wanna get to the party. I remember the first time round – but now we get to be there together!"

She didn't want to upset him and she couldn't trust her voice so she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Saskia, honey, don't ignore me. I can see the moonlight reflected in your eyes"

She smiled, blinking and trying to calm herself down. He was excited and she didn't want to spoil it for him "As I recall, you said I had the 'dust of the stars' in my eyes' she said trying to sound cheeky whilst trying to put him off. Henry, was, as ever, persistent. He propped himself up, flicking on the soft bedside light. For a second, Alexandra just lay there, observing his bare torso appreciatively. "That too" he said, softly, to press a gentle kiss on her lips. He leant back against the headboard and opened his arms for her. "Come on Alex, if anyone knows you I do. So tell me"

So she did. All her fears. What did they tell everyone? What didn't they? If they managed to change things, would they just pop back to the future or-"

"We'll work this all out, promise. I thought you were gunna tell me about the nightmare"

"How did you-" she twisted to try and see her face.

"You went stiff as a board then started lashing out."

"Rumpelstiltskin came to me, said that if -"

"It was only a bad dream darling."

No, Henry. It was so much more than a dream. It was a message"

Henry stroked her pale hair consolingly. "Here" He gently eased her out of his arms and scrambled around on the bedside table. There was some scratching before a hiss as the match caught. He lit the candle beside the bed, a soft glow illuminating his hands and then face. It was a trick his grandfather had showed him, years ago, as a boy. _Candlelight captures nightmares. _He stood up, turning with his hand outstretched to help her out. Ever the gentleman.

"Now let's get ready for that party"

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or fast paced but there's a scene I really want to get to and I can't do that without this bit. I hope you enjoy it my faithful followers. Please review with whatever comments you think good or bad – it's much appreciated xx**

**And to any readers that have been affected by Hurricane Sandy, my thoughts and prayers are with you. **


End file.
